A Fourth Elder
by ErisDistrict1
Summary: Everyone knows about the 3 Vampire elders Amelia, Viktor, and Marcus. But what if there was a fourth elder, a third person created by Marcus himself to help rule over the vampire world. And what if that fourth Elder was Amelia's daughter, the one thing that was precious to Amelia ( Follows Underworld series so Selene and co. may appear). How will events unfold? AU-ish
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just watched the Underworld series and I loved it! Anyway I had this little idea and it's been bugging me for awhile now and I figured eh why not. So I guess I'll post a short chapter and see how it turns out. It's actually kinda more like a prologue though.**

Amelia checked the security cameras to make sure that there was no one in the Elders' Chamber. She had also ordered her guards to stand guard outside the hallway entrance to make sure her business went undisturbed. After turning off all security cameras she slipped through the doors and into the chamber without a sound. She walked over to each of the ornate mechanisms, first taking a glance at her own, then Marcus's and then Victor's. She gave the room another quick glance before making her way to the center of the ornate triangle where a large stone circle had been carved into the ground showing the symbol for the vampire race instead of the symbol for each elder. Amelia felt around the circle until she found the small indents. She slowly eased the circular stone from its place in the floor. Amelia let a small smile fall upon her face as she gazed upon a fourth ornate circle identical to that of Victor's, Marcus's, and her own. Just like on the mechanism for her coffin an ornate A lay in the center. Amelia let her finger's glide across the seal before turning the mechanism slowly. The gears of the mechanism began to turn as the hatch pulled back to allow the coffin to appear. Amelia rose to her feet and backed away slightly to allow the coffin to rise into the air. Inside lay the body of a hibernating vampire girl, no older than 15 or 16, sleeping soundly. Amelia smiled and softly caressed the child's cheek before biting into her wrist, allowing her blood to flow into the drip.

" It is time to wake up my darling.", Amelia cooed.

Amelia lifted the girl out of the coffin and laid her down in the recovery room. The girl began to stir as Amelia attached the blood IV tubes to her arms. The girl's eyes fluttered slowly for a second before slowly opening to reveal to big brown eyes.

" Good evening darling.", Amelia said softly as she attached the last of the tubes.

" Mmm…Good evening Mother. How long have I been asleep?", the girl asked still a bit drowsy.

" About 300 years. We are in the 21st century now Alyssa."

" Did that small group of colonies end up surviving?", the girl asked slowly sitting up.

" Yes, actually they have grown into their own country."

" And the coven? What of them?"

" Wake up first darling. We can talk about things after you have regenerated my darling daughter." Amelia assured, pulling back the tangled hair from the partially decomposed girl's face. The girl nodded in agreement, picking at some of the decomposed skin on her arm.

" Leave it alone and let it heal.", Amelia ordered.

" Yes mother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! I hope you guys are kinda enjoying this, or at least a little interested. I haven't gotten any reviews so I'm going to hope at least someone likes it. Reviews are love. Anyway I'll post a second chapter. If I get either negative or no feedback I'll stop.**

Amelia returned with a white sundress and white wedges. By that time Alyssa had fully regenerated. Her fair skin had fully regenerated, light freckles dotted her face, and her long strawberry blonde hair had gained it's luster once again. Amelia handed her the dress and shoes, gaining a raised eyebrow from Alyssa.

" This is what they are wearing these days?", Alyssa asked while examining the dress.

Alyssa walked behind a decorative divider placed in the recovery room to allow a newly awakened elder to change into clothing from that time period.

" It isn't the 1700's anymore.", Amelia quipped. Alyssa emerged from behind the divider, tugging at the end of the knee length dress.

" You used to be as innocent as you look.", Amelia commented.

" You saying I'm corrupted?", Alyssa joked.

" No. Only that you have seen the troubles of this world."

" Speaking of troubles. Why am I awake? I thought it was agreed I would sleep through this cycle of the chain and then co-rule with Viktor for his next reign then take a turn of my own?"

" The mortal Corvinus has been found.", Amelia stated. Alyssa's head shot up in surprise.

" I thought that the mortal line had ended."

" You would be wrong."

" Do the Lycans know?"

"Yes. They have been sending out scouts to hunt him down. Selene has been keeping an eye on him at the moment.", Amelia answered sitting down in one of the stone thrones of the recovery sub-chamber.

" After centuries of work we have them to the brink of extinction and now this.", Alyssa muttered.

" The mortal is of less concern at the moment."

" What could be more of a concern than the mortal?"

" That power hungry regent that Viktor appointed. He has been a thorn in my side ever since he was appointed."

"Kraven?"

" I have been informed that he has been plotting to overthrow us and gain power of the coven. I will give you credit, the intelligence sector of the coven turned out to not be a horrible idea. Nonetheless, he thinks I am in America dealing with relations regarding the New World Coven. Apparently he has made a deal with the Lycans to have them assassinate me on the train from Vienna."

" Wait. First off, New World Coven?"

"Yes. Some of the newer vampires have set up a base in America as the center of the New Coven. Still loyal to the old coven and ourselves, they provide another refuge."

" Bet Viktor and Marcus will _love _that. But then again you two undermined Marcus so I doubt his opinion would matter to you."

" Do not worry. You will have power of your own someday, more power than Marcus. I will personally see to that."

" So Kraven has let the power go to his head? I should've seen that one coming. So he planned to kill you on the train and murder Viktor, Marcus, and myself while we lay in hibernation.? Ugh, wait until I get my hands on him. He'll wish he'd never been sired.", Alyssa seethed.

" Both he and Selene shall die."

" Selene? The builder's daughter? Why her death too?"

"She has apparently awoken Viktor. Although it threw an obstacle in Kraven's coup, she broke the Chain, a death sentence she should have foreseen. She will be tried by the council and myself. Although we all know that is only for glamour." -sigh- " I have been so focused on the construction of the New Coven I have let chaos run free."

" Is Viktor here?"

"Yes. He and Selene are upstairs in the council room. Apparently that idiot has realized his precious regent is nothing but a traitor to his race. Oh well, I will enjoy slaughtering him and his little Lycan friends."

" And the mortal?"

" We'll keep him under watch. He could be of some use to us." The two heads snapped up as they heard the sound of voices approaching.

'Sounds like Viktor.", Alyssa commented. Amelia nodded as the two began to scale the walls and perched themselves on ledges close to the ceiling ,concealing themselves in shadow. The two listened to the conversation between Viktor, Selene, and Singe. Singe tells Viktor and Selene about Amelia's assassination.

" Who was assassinated then if not you?", Amelia whispered.

" A decoy, a look alike."

" Oh… Should we make our presence known."

" Let Singe die first, then we will. I do enjoy watching this." The two continued to watch the altercation as Viktor howled in anger and grief at Amelia's "death" before barking orders. Amelia nodded her head and the two leapt down from their perch.

"Did that fool really think I did not know of his plot to end my life. How pathetic.", Amelia sneered.

"Why is it all the good stuff happens when I'm asleep. That has to be some sort of crime."

Selene's eyes widened in fear, knowing that the appearance of Amelia meant trial. Viktor only nodded his head.

" I'm glad that his knowledge was false and that you are well Amelia. I expect that you will allow me some blood memories. Ah, good evening Alyssa. I did not realize you would be awake."

" I could say the same for you. Only difference is I don't apply to the Chain until my first reign, which has yet to happen.", Alyssa answered.

" That shall be discussed later. There are more important matters to address.", Amelia turned her attention to Selene, " I shall grant you amnesty this one time since awakening Viktor may have saved him from Kraven. Anyways, Kraven must be stopped."

" I shall take care of him. Selene.", Viktor motioned for Selene to follow. Leaving the the two Elders alone again.

" I get a sense that there is something you are not telling me. Besides the fact you failed to mention Lucian was alive."

" Yes. It does concern you so I suppose you should perhaps know."

"Know what?", Alyssa looked up at her mother.

" He plans to awaken William."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I know I said I'd stop if I got no feedback but I really couldn't help myself. But please please please please please please please please please please please review I Really would love to know what you guys think.**

" Lucian plans to do what!?", Alyssa screeched.

" Control your emotions. They will cloud your judgment.", Amelia scolded while pinching the bridge of her nose.

" When you said you let chaos run free you were understating the magnitude of the situation.", lashed back.

" Part of the reason I woke you up."

" You call on your daughter to help. The great and powerful Amelia, calls on her daughter for aid. Oh this will be good.", Alyssa joked.

" Lucian wants to awaken William to help get his revenge on Viktor and then most likely the rest of the coven for Sonja's death.", Amelia commented.

The mention of Sonja's name sends shivers down Alyssa's spine. In her opinion, Sonja didn't deserve her fate. When Sonja and Lucian were put on trial, Alyssa had voted the child and Lucian to be killed but for Sonja to live. Unfortunately, she was outvoted by a large margin. She and Sonja were close, although they had grown distant shortly after Sonja began visiting Lucian, although Alyssa didn't know the reason until the affair was exposed. Alyssa blamed Sonja's death solely on Lucian. She would enjoy killing Lucian.

"So I hunt down Lucian while you deal with Kraven? I'm going to enjoy this.", Alyssa smirked.

" No. You will go and check to make sure William is still imprisoned. I will take care of Lucian. I think Viktor will wish to deal with his traitorous regent on his own.", Amelia stated.

" But why do I have to go check on Lucian? You know I have wanted to bring down Lucian for centuries. You know I can help.", Alyssa argued back.

" Because I said so.", Amelia roared, " You are the only one besides Viktor and myself and possibly that Selene girl who knows the prison's whereabouts. Both our coven and the Lycans know that I am awake and Viktor has made his presence known to the entire immortal world. You are the only one whose awakening has remained a secret. Which means you are the only one who can check to make sure that beast is still in his prison.", Amelia simmered down a bit.

"Besides, the Lucian problem will most certainly turn into a bloodbath. I want you nowhere near that bloodshed."

" You allowed me into the bloodshed in 1202. That was probably worse than this."

"Hardly."

" What is the difference."

"Alyssa, they have UV nitrate bullets. One shot and its over. Back then we used swords and shields. You could fire arrows from your bow at a distance and be safe. I cannot guarantee your safety anymore."

" Mother I'm not a child anymore."

" Yes, you are still a child. Now do as I told you. You may be an Elder but you are still first and foremost my daughter."

" How do you suppose I enter the dungeon. I have neither half of the key."

" You and I both know that there is another way into that dungeon."

Alyssa sneered but nodded her head.

"There's a horse in the stables you can use since you haven't experienced air travel yet. I've also activated a few safe houses for daylight hours. If you can't find a safe house or need my help, just let me see through your eyes."

Alyssa nodded her head and departed the chamber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again lovelies~ Thank you so much belladu57 and ChristinaAguileraFan for your reviews they mean a lot. Thank you to NightWing101 and NorthwesternBaby for following the story and to TeeniexTinyxTiger, belladu57, and ChristinaAguileraFan for putting it on your favorites list. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying this.**

**Anyways, in this chapter and in some of the next there is going to be some flashbacks. This will probably include Alyssa's role in the capture of William, the Sonja affair, and others. If you have any specific events or kinds of things you would like to see or know just let me know ****J**

Alyssa urged her white mare onward through the wooded terrain. Even though the path was rarely ever used no trees or plants had sprouted, as if they knew what terror this path led to or were too afraid to grow on it. She had only needed to stop at one of the safe houses on her journey. Most of the day was spent poking around the place instead of actually sleeping. The monitors, the camera, the equipment, everything was just so…new. The last time she had been awake was during the Revolutionary War in America. There were no computers, this thing her mother gave her called a cell phone, electricity, flying metal crafts. She thanked the lord for blood memories. Even though she hadn't been awake for all of these new inventions, her mother's blood memories allowed her the knowledge of what they were and how to use them, she just had to actually use them.

" Next time I'm making a damn map to this place. Screw what the others say about keeping this place a secret. It'll definitely be a secret if even we can't find it!", She muttered in annoyance. She had gotten a bit lost when the path would fade away or in some places there was no path at all. The mountain path was atrocious to say the least in her opinion. Nonetheless, she didn't like making the journey in the first place. Alyssa never really liked the fortress, for a number of reasons. The fortress is not only William's prison below ground, but Sonja's resting place above ground. The last time Alyssa had been here, she was bringing Sonja's body here to be buried. In one of the towers towards the eastern side of the palace. The whole situation made her blood boil. How could Sonja be so foolish. She had even covered for her! You'd think after being caught once you would be more careful. Her mistake.

~Flashback~

_Alyssa stormed out of the fortress doors. Viktor could be so stubborn. She completely understood the idea of one awake, two asleep idea. The only person Viktor will ever listen to is himself, maybe Amelia. The Lycans had been dismissed for lunch so she wouldn't have to worry about their prying eyes. Alyssa's foot caught the edge of a grate, nearly causing her to fall flat on her face. Straightening her dress, Alyssa turned to glare at the offending object, before cocking her head in curiosity. The grate had been moved out of place. After scanning the area, she lifted up the grate slightly, and lowered herself down. 'Curiosity killed the cat' be damned. Lowering the grate back into place, Alyssa continued down the damp tunnel, lifting up her dress so that the ends wouldn't be soaked from the puddles. Unfortunately, nothing could be done about the droplets falling from above. Unlike the others at court, the reason she kept her clothes nice was not for vanity, but because she didn't want a person's hard work to go to waste. Although, she did care about her appearance and wanted to look nice. She heard someone moan in the distance. Keeping one hand skimming the wall, she walked up the narrow pass. What she saw will quite literally scar her for the rest of her immortal life. Sonja… and that Lycan Lucian… a sheik escaped her mouth before she could stop it. This snapped the two out of whatever littler world they were in and instinctively pulled some type of clothing over themselves._

"_S-Sonja…what on Earth do you think you are doing!?", Alyssa asked in disbelief. Lucian and Sonja's faces were painted with shock and fear._

" _Alyssa…please. Please, say nothing of what you have seen.", Sonja pleaded._

" _Is this why you have been so distant? Why you have been sneaking out every night for the past month."_

" _Alyssa please. I love him. If you tell, he will be executed, and who knows my fate.", Sonja pleaded. Alyssa could see it in her eyes though. The love, the fear, the sincerity. _

" _This is what is going to happen. I am going to walk back to my room, and pour myself a nice glass of blood. Then, I will sit out on my balcony, stare up at the stars, and contemplate the meaning of life. At dinner, you will entertain me with some wild story of an adventure you had while riding in the mountains. Then, I will go to bed and try my hardest to un-see what I saw a few minutes ago.", Alyssa gave Sonja a small smile._

_Sonja's face lit up in relief and joy, matched only by her Lycan lover's face. The two shared a brief kiss, before dressing themselves. Alyssa, before seeing anything more, turned and walked back out of the tunnel the way she came._

~End Flashback~

Little did she know that would be one of the last times she and Sonja spoke. The last time was when Sonja was saying her goodbye. Even now it still echoes in her head. _" Goodbye, dear sister. Thank you for standing at my side until the end. Be brave, be strong." _Alyssa shook her head, pushing the memories from her mind. She estimated she had an hour to get inside the fortress and out of the sunlight before the sun rose. The forest opened up to a large stone bridge where about 100 meters away stood the vast crumbling fortress surrounded by steep cliffs. Alyssa tied the mare's reigns to one of the surprisingly still standing posts. Opening the large wooden door enough for her to slip in. Nothing had changed, the vast foyer covered in a two inch layer of dust, bits of stone that had fallen out of place scattered the floor. It appeared as if no one had ventured her. But things aren't always as they seemed. At least none of the doors had rusted shut. Alyssa strode through the corridors until she came to the stairs that led to the river entrance of the dungeons. Thank goodness she opted for a black jumpsuit. Alyssa had to hand it to Selene, these things were much easier to move in any terrain than a dress. It was also waterproof. Alyssa waded into the river, following it about half a mile before stopping at a grate. Even the dungeons had air ducts. Alyssa knew she should probably bring this to Viktor's attention, or even seal them off herself as to prevent any others from reaching the tomb. She had discovered a passage through the ducts when exploring here when she was a child. When the fortress was still in use, Viktor, Marcus, and Amelia would spend hours discussing coven matters, leaving Alyssa to entertain herself until her mother was finished. Now of course, she was required to attend those meetings. Nonetheless, she slipped into the duct, closing the grate behind her, and crawled through the ducts. After about ten minutes of weaving through the maze of ducts, she came to her destination, easing the grate out of place, Alyssa found herself at the other end of the trick door, as well as at the entrance of William's prison. The sarcophagus - like door still remained sealed on the little stone platform carved out of the wall at the other end of the room. The sarcophagus, even when she was accompanied by Viktor or her mother, still freaked her out. She pushed her unease aside, and waded over to the door. The door was still sealed, untouched for ages by the amount of dust. She pressed her ear to the door just in case and listened for the prisoner this prison held. Surely enough, the even breathing of William assured Alyssa that he still remained inside. Breathing a sigh of relief, Alyssa waded back over to the duct, weaving her way through the ducts, and back out he way she came. Alyssa made sure she took great care in leaving everything the way she had found it, as to not draw attention to it. Alyssa walked back out through the corridors at a brisk pace, back into the main part of the fortress. Alyssa pulled out the cell phone she had been given by her mother.

"Finally, I get to use this thing.", Alyssa said delightedly as she turned on the phone. After figuring out how to get the touch screen to cooperate with her, Alyssa found the contact for the mansion. Fortunately, one of her mother's guards answered. They knew that Alyssa was awake so she didn't have to worry about them knowing.

" Yes.", one of them said in a monotone.

" Put Amelia on." The phone picked up the faint sound of footsteps and some muffled whispers on the other end.

" Has he been released?", Amelia asked getting straight to the point.

" No. This place hasn't been touched. When the sun goes down I'll begin making my way back. By the way can you send a car when I get around Budapest? I really don't feel like riding a horse through or even around the city."

" I have news that might please you a bit."

" What is it?"

" Lucian is dead."

" Aww I called him. As happy as I am he's dead. I was hoping for the pleasure of doing that myself. Who beat me to it?"

"Kraven."

" Bastard. Least he finally held up to his claims. Viktor probably isn't too far behind."

" He left about an hour ago with a group of Death Dealers. He's opted for a full on assault on he den and on Kraven."

"Should be an interesting fire fight. Wish I could be there for it."

"Don't complain darling. It's very unbecoming of you. Maybe if you hurry you can catch the tail end of things."

" Pfft. Like you would let me join in any part of it."

"Your right I wouldn't. Come home as soon as the sun sets. I want you back in the mansion in 2 days." Then the line went dead.

" Ladylike. Very ladylike.", Alyssa shook her head while turning off the phone. There was an hour left before dark.

"Guess I better get ready to set out."

**Thank you Commisar Admiral Kordoshky for pointing out my mistake in the previous chapter. It was supposed to be check on William instead of check on Lucian. Also thank you to ****Allison Annelize 0000 for your input. One thing I did want to say was on the hair thing. The strawberry blonde hair isn't really a blonde color. It's kind of a mix between blonde, red, and light brown hair. I just wanted to kind of be a bit more specific about the color. Also thank you Phoenix1966 for following the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there everyone ****J I'm terribly sorry about the wait. Unfortunately the only thing I really can say is that real life got in the way. But such is life. Anyways, I do hope you all continue to enjoy this and I do a little mini happy dance every time I get a response from one of you lovely people. I think my family thinks I'm nuts. Anyway, on with the show!**

" I swear, the word gets a little more psychotic by the decade.", Alyssa muttered as she exited a small town about a half an hour from the mansion. Her entire trip back had been filled with drunkards taking naps in the gutters, teenagers doing unmentionable things with each other quite honestly should be done in a bedroom, people who looked like they were just in there own littler worlds running up and down the streets naked, and a very peculiar group of men in cloaks muttering something about "Illuminati." It also made her wonder if Budapest and any other large towns or cities were also like that. At least it meant she didn't look out of place, but that was probably because there were animal farms all over and most thought she was just giving her horse some exercise. Alyssa made her way to the north gate into the mansion, the one that led to the stables where only a few horses now reside. She shoved the reigns into the hands of the first vampire she saw and asked him to place the mare in her stall. He was a strange looking one. He had purple hair. She couldn't help but wonder where these fashion trends came from and how on Earth they came about. She made her way across the grounds. It was quite a sight, at least for her. Everything was illuminated by the moon, giving it an ominous but mesmerizing look. The glow bounced off the array of flowers and plants that filled the gardens, making them each light up as if they were glowing themselves. Even though it was night time, prime time for vampires, the grounds were quiet. Alyssa shrugged it off and made her way through the front entrance. Inside was quite the opposite. The foyer was packed with vampires ( Well it's always packed but even more so than usual). The sound was deafening. Some were sobbing uncontrollably, others in the middle of rants and tirades, while some drank themselves into oblivion. As soon as the doors closed behind her and the vampires in the room became aware of her presence, everyone silenced themselves. All at once, every vampire bowed or curtseyed and muttered things like " My lady" or " Your majesty" or "Elder Alyssa." Finally one of the Council members made themselves known and gave her a warm smile.

"Elder Alyssa! We had no idea that you had awakened… it was not your turn to awaken. My apologies for not being more prepared for your arrival.", the man greeted. _Damn what is his name… Vladimir that's it!_

" It has been awhile. Although, from what I here, the chain was already broken with the awakening of Viktor. But one question does present itself. What has everyone in an uproar?", Vladimir stiffened.

"Well, my lady, it -"

"It is not your place to be discussing such things with her Vladimir, for you do not know the situation yourself nor do you have the authority.", Amelia's voice interrupted. All heads snapped up to the top of the staircase where Amelia stood and some unconsciously began to shrink away from her. To the vampire race, Amelia was the most feared and respected Elder second only to Viktor himself. Only difference between the two was that Amelia presented herself in more of a regal and elegant manor. The Amelia that Alyssa knew was much different than the Amelia that the vampire world knew. Although she knew Amelia wouldn't show it in public. Amelia descended the stairs followed by a few guards and suck- up vampires trying to look high and mighty by being in close proximity with the ruling elder.

" What has happened mother?", Alyssa asked taking on her own regal appearance, not that it had ever really left."

" We will discuss it in private. There is much to be decided.", Amelia answered, her voice portraying no emotion. Alyssa nodded and proceeded with her mother to her mother's study with the little group of followers scurrying after them. Amelia's study was a sight to behold. It was circular with walls that were lined with thousands of books, with a dark polished wood spiral staircase leading to a balcony that wound around the room to allow access to more books. A large dark cherry wood desk sat at the opposite end of the room with piles of paperwork stacked on top. To the left were large glass cabinets of all sizes lining the wall ,some reached all the way to the balcony floor. Each filled with a different array of items. Globes, statues, bottles filled with mysterious things, you name it. To the right were a few dark emerald green velvet Victorian couches and armchairs.

" Leave us." Amelia commanded the guards and aristocrats who all nodded their heads and left, closing the door behind them. Alyssa laid down on one of the couches and propped herself up using the arm rest while Amelia settled herself into one of the armchairs.

"What has everyone in such a fuss mother?"

" Treason.", Amelia answered simply. Alyssa's ears perked up.

" What kind of treason do you mean? What has transpired?"

"Darling, Viktor is dead."


End file.
